sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
T-ara - One
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' One & Oneright|300px *'Artista:' T-ara *'Álbum:' Absolute First Album *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 27-Noviembre-2009 *'Agencia:' Core Contents Media' ' 'Romanización' We are the one and one, one, one We are the, we are the one and one one&one. one&one one one one&one… one&one one&one one&one one one one&one… one&one one&one one&one I’ll get, I’ll get nuguboda apeseo naega lead a lead ijeggeot boji mothaetdeon impact impact geu nuguboda naega naega one&one&one&one one&one&one&one Shigani jakku meonjeo dora dora doraga naega no number 1 hey, where, where, where to go galsurok naege jakkuman ppajyeo ppajyeo The time is up! Up! oh oh oh wow Du nuneul gamado amuri pihaedo boineun halo kkeojiji anhneun halo gateun geonji kyeowo ije nal ttarawa moduda follow nae dwie modu follow Just believe one&one&one&one We belong together malhaji anado Oh can’t you feel my heart? jogeumman gidaryeo nigaseum soke Funny nigaseume nal Funny Feel the music We belong together meolliseo isseodo Oh, I can feel your love neoege dagaga ne gaseumwie Funny nigaseum ane Funny Feel the music one&one one&one one&one&one&one one&one one&one one&one&one&one one&one&one&one one more one more one more time. one&one&one&one one&one&one&one one&one&one&one one more one more one more time one&one&one&one one&one&one&one 'Español' Somos uno y uno, uno, uno Somos, Somos uno y uno uno&uno. uno&uno uno, uno, uno&uno… uno&uno, uno&uno, uno&uno uno, uno, uno&uno… uno&uno, uno&uno, uno&uno Lo tendré, lo tendré en frente de cualquiera lo haré. Conduciré, conduciré no puedo verte rapidamente. Impacto, impacto Yo más que nadie lo haré, lo haré uno&uno&uno&uno uno&uno&uno&uno El tiempo se mantiene volviendo, volviendo, volviendo Yo soy tu número uno Hey, dónde, dónde, dónde iremos El tiempo pasa y te enamoras mas de mi El tiempo se ha acabado! Arriba! oh oh oh wow Si cierras los ojos, no importa si lo evitas el santo que veo, el santo que no puedo tener Estoy cansada de lo mismo, ahora sigueme Todos siganme, ahora todos siganme Solo créeme uno&uno&uno&uno Debemos estar juntos, a pesar de que no hablamos Oh, ¿Puedes sentir mi corazón? Espera un poco más, Tu pecho se divierte Tu pecho se divierte. siente la musica Debemos estar juntos, incluso si estamos lejos Oh, puedo sentir tu amor me acerco a ti, Tu pecho se divierte Tu pecho se divierte, siente la música uno&uno uno&uno uno&uno&uno&uno uno&uno uno&uno uno&uno&uno&uno uno&uno&uno&uno una vez, una vez, una vez más uno&uno&uno&uno uno&uno&uno&uno uno&uno&uno&uno una vez, una vez, una vez más uno&uno&uno&uno uno&uno&uno&uno 'Hangul' We are the one and one, one, one We are the, we are the one and one one&one. one&one one one one&one… one&one one&one one&one one one one&one… one&one one&one one&one I’ll get, I’ll get, 누구보다 앞에서 내가 Lead, I’ll lead 이제껏 못했던 Impact, Impact 그 누구보다 내가 내가 One&One&One&One One&One&One&One 시간이 자꾸 먼저 돌아 돌아 돌아 내가 너의 NO.1 hey, where, where, where to go 갈수록 나에게 자꾸만 빠져 빠져 The time is up! Up! oh oh oh wow 두 눈을 감아도 아무리 피해도 보이는 Hallow 꺼지지 않는 Hallow 같은 건 지겨워 이제 날 따라와 모두 다 Follow 내뒤에 모두 Follow Just believe One&One&One&One We belong together 말하지 않아도 Oh can’t you feel my heart 조금만 기다려 내 가슴 속에 Funny 네 가슴 안에 Funny Feel the music We belong together 멀리서 있어도 Oh I can feel you love 너에게 다가가 내 가슴 위에 Funny 네 가슴 안에 Funny Feel the music One&One One&One One&One&One&One One&One One&One One&One&One&One One&One&One&One One One One One One more time One&One&One&One One&One&One&One One&One&One&One One One One One One more time One&One&One&One One&One&One&One 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop